the_marvelous_misadventures_of_cupcakefandomcom-20200213-history
Cupcake's Day Out/Ghostly Lullaby (Transcript)
Opening theme* Manny: Uh-oh? Coos Now, the guy who was scheduled to take care of Cupcake died from a accident. crash and Funeral March is playing Juan Rafeal: Guys please take care of Cupcake while i'm gone. ghosts scream or run away after heard Cupcake's name. Juan Rafeal: Anyway Manny take care of Cupcake while i'm going to gulps the guy's funeral. crash Manny: gulps Got it Sneezes comes up with Cupcake's face "Cupcake's Day Out" Manny: Alright Cupcake here is the list. Step 1 feeding Abel: Open up the hangar, Cupcake. Here comes the airplane. then knocked the spoon out of her hand with a giggle. Manny: This might be a bit harder than I thought. Cat plays a song faints Manny: Everyone's a critic. poured the food into her bowl and was about to feed her, only to see that Cupcake was capable of feeding herself. Isabel: Speaking of which, Cupcake needs a diaper change. Manny: Step 2 diaper change. Abel: This shouldn't be too bad. changes with a creepy baby screech Abel: Is this really necessary? Manny: You heard Isabel. sighed as Manny used supernatural magic. Soon enough, Cupcake came out with a fresh new diaper. Manny: Step 3 story time. Isabel: And then a hungry zombie worm turned into a beautiful butterfly and live happily ever after. fell asleep with her pacifier in her mouth.Abel and Manny were about to cheer, but quieted down since the baby was asleep. Cupcake cries after Abel and Manny watch a scary movie Manny: sighs This is the worst thing that could happen to me! moaning circus music plays Boing Clown: Yelps Abel: I got him when he wasn't looking. Manny: That's not exactly what I meant, but the job is done. changes with a creepy baby screech were now going to the park with Cupcake in her stroller. and Manny looked exhausted. Isabel: I'll watch over Cupcake. cooed and babbled to the other babies at the sandbox. Isabel: Okay, Cupcake, let's go see your friends. Later... yawned and stretched. goes to Juan Rafeal going home Cupcake: laugh Manny: panting Isabel: sighs Babysitting is hard. ends with Keyboard Cat playing a song * Animated Marginal* Male Dancer: Aw, man, now how am i gonna ask someone to a dance. rise from their graves and dances cause a male dancer to scream and run away music box playing Hush Little Baby coos crash and ghostly moaning Ghost: Aw forget it! laughs CUPCAKE! Zombie: Aw, that looks great man! She's gonna love that tattoo! Cupcake: cooing Manny: Alright Cupcake say mama. Cupcake: Dada Manny: No Mama Cupcake: Mani Manny: Uh actually my name is Manny. Cupcake: Mami facepalmed * Cupcake paper* Mean girl: Like,did you hear about a girl who cut herself! * Mean girls laugh until The Ring girl appear behind them* Mean girl: AHHHHH!!!!! girl goes to the bathroom and saws a ghost girl with long black hair and white dress * Creepy girl screeches and girl screams* * Cupcake paper* Mourners: Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday Dear. Graciela. Happy Birthday to you. a ghost girl blows a candle which scares mourners * Wilhelm scream* walked up the stairs Manny: Cupcake don't walk up the stairs, you're gonna get hurt? Cupcake: laugh CUPCAKE! Announcer: It's time for another round of where's Cupcake? Cupcake has decided to go to the circus. Can you find her? Is that her? What about here? There? Could it be? What about here? There? Nope, there she is. Cupcake cupcake cupcake cupcake cupcake! * Man starts chopping a dumb blonde's head off* Dumb blonde: I love it! facepalmed * Creepy music box plays* Cupcake: laugh * Animated marginal begins* * Dog eats him and animated marginals end* whimpering woman screech screaming CUPCAKE!!! begins with Cupcake crying with music box playing Manny: Ugh why is Cupcake crying. Abel: Uh guys. We found a old music box. goes to a music box, with Psycho style music playing Isabel: All right, we're gonna get Cupcake to stop crying. appears "Ghostly Lullaby" Dali: sings Great green globs of greasy, grimy gopher guts, Mutilated monkey meat. French fried flamingo feet. French fried eyeballs swimming in a pool of blood And me without my spoon Isabel: I don't sing a french song before throat sings Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques,Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines! Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong. Cupcake keep crying Isabel: Oh great now she won't stop crying. Manny: gulps sings The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, They crawl all over your dirty snout. Your chest caves in, your eyes pop out, And your brain turns to sauerkraut. They invite their friends and their friends too, They all come down to chew on you.And this is what it is to die, I hope you had a nice goodbye. Did you ever think as a hearse goes by, That you may be the next to die? And your eyes fall out, and your teeth decay..... kept crying Manny: Oh no i accidentally sing her a song about burial and human decomposition! Isabel: shudders the song give me the creeps! Manny: sings Rock-a-bye baby, on the treetop,When the wind blows, the cradle will rock,When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall,And down will come baby, cradle and all. yawns and goes to sleep Category:Transcripts